


snuggles and cuddles

by junscult



Category: AB6IX (Band), Golden Child (Korea Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, for the abness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junscult/pseuds/junscult
Summary: woong snuggling up to jangjun because it's cold.
Relationships: Jeon Woong/Lee Jangjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	snuggles and cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abness](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=abness).



"what time does your schedule end?" jangjun asked his boyfriend who was on the other side of the phone.

"i'm done in an hour i hope, are you picking me up?" jangjun's boyfriend asked him.

jangjun hummed, "if you want me to pick you up, i will." a smile slowly formed on his face as woong laughed.

"of course i do! i'll text you when we're done, i have to go now." woong replied with a giggle.

jangjun looked out the window after they ended their sweet phone call. it had been snowing a lot lately, meaning it was also extra cold and slippery. 

he quickly got up out of his bed and started getting ready to pick up his boyfriend from work. 

woong on the other hand was working hard so he could leave earlier than the rest.

"what's with all the rush, hyung?" the youngest asked him when he saw woong practically flying around the studio to gather all his stuff, woojin started laughing.

"hm, i think he's meeting his gay little boyfriend." woong blushed as a giggle escaped his mouth. 

"you have a gay little boyfriend yourself, woojin." donghyun said when he came back from shooting his part, which made woojin just stare at the elder who gave woojin a big smile in return.

not long after the group's conversation they were able to leave. woong quickly texted jangjun that he was ready to be picked up.

"hello babe." woong greeted his boyfriend with a kiss.

"what the fuck why is it so cold in this car? are you a fucking penguin??" he asked immediately after the kiss, to which jangjun laughed embarrassed.

"i was too excited to see you." jangjun admitted, woong giggled.

"are we going to your place or mine?" woong asked while putting his seatbelt on.

"we could go to mine if you want, we can make or order dinner." woong nodded.

as jangjun drove them to his place, woong showed him a few songs he'd been composed in the past week. 

after a little while, they arrived to the apartment complex where jangjun lived when it wasn't comeback season. 

the pair of boyfriends quickly ran upstairs to seek the warmth of the elder's apartment.

"do you want to order chicken and pizza?" woong asked his boyfriend while looking through a list of restaurants, jangjun hummed.

"order whatever you want!" he responded from his room where he went to change back into his comfortable clothes and also bringing some back for woong.

jangjun handed the clothes to his boyfriend and went to put on a movie the pair had been meaning to watch for a while. 

when woong was done with changing and everything, the food had also arrived and they were ready to watch the movie and eat their dinner.

"what the fuck." jangjun said in disbelief after the movie ended, the ending was unexpected and rushed in his opinion.

"babe, can you believe that?" he asked woong, who had his head on top of jangjun's chest, but woong didn't respond.

"woongie?" he asked once more, only to find out his boyfriend had fallen asleep. jangjun giggled because he was too cute.

jangjun got up from the sofa and cleaned up the table and any left overs from their dinner. after cleaning up, he tucked woong into his bed and went to lay next to his small boyfriend.

as soon as jangjun entered the bed, woong pulled jangjun close to his body and snuggled his face in jangjun's chest.

"mm, is cold." he mumbled half asleep while hugging jangjun tightly, to which jangjun could only laugh softly.

"hm, i'm not going anywhere." he said before dozing off as well.


End file.
